Snape's Birthday Present
by VegetazGrl
Summary: Completed Lucius is looking for the perfect birthday gift for Severus and he finds it in the form of a sixteen year old boy with the most beautiful emerald eyes. Slightly AU SSHP Secondary pairing DMHP
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Lucius walked into the little shop in Knockturn alley and walked straight up to the front desk with one purpose and that was to buy a gift for his dear friend Severus.  
  
A little hunchbacked man walked up to the front counter. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to purchase a pleasure slave, a male preferably."  
  
"Yes sir, right this way."  
  
Lucius thought that this had to be the most perfect gift he could think of to ever get Serveus. The man in question was gay. That was a known fact to few and he wanted for it to remain as so. And with that said Severus never had a lover because of it. Now with a pleasure slave he would be able to pass him off as a servant and be able to have some fun with him and no one would ever have to know the difference. It was a perfect idea.  
  
"Here you are sir, look around for as long as you'd like, I'll be at the front counter when you've decided."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Looking around at all the slaves Lucius noticed that most were sneering at him and that was not acceptable. After looking around for a good twenty minutes he was about to give up when in the very corner of the room he saw a small figure, a boy of about sixteen years old with the most emerald eyes that were shimmering in the moon light. He walked over to the boy.  
  
"Stand up boy."  
  
As he stood up, Lucius noticed that he was a tad short for his age. He was also a bit too skinny, but Severus wasn't a big man himself. Not to mention that the boy looked fine. With just a small cloth wrapped around his waist you could see that he was a beauty to look at. Although he was skinny he had muscles in his legs, arms, and chest. He had silky looking, messy brown hair despite being in this place and his piercing green eyes made his face glow.  
  
"Boy, remove that cloth"  
  
The cloth dropped to the floor to reveal that the boy was very well endowed.  
  
"Turn around boy."  
  
He turned around to reveal a very firm and delicious looking ass. He's perfect.  
  
"Come now boy, follow me."  
  
Lucius walked out of the small disgusting room and to the front desk with the boy.  
  
"I'd like to buy this one."  
  
The man behind the counter looked up at the boy and smiled.  
  
"A very good choice sir, you see this one here got brought here two weeks ago to be resold because his Master was murdered and they didn't know what to do with him. The boy has been with that Master his whole life, so he won't get out of line. No, not this boy. He'll do everything and more because that's all he knows. Very good choice Sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lucius then threw a bag of galleons onto the counter.  
  
"That should be sufficient, good day."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Come boy."  
  
Lucius then proceeded to his home and from there they flowed to Severus' quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two stepped out of the fireplace to find the quarters quite empty. Lucius sat down on the comfy couch in front of the fireplace. He then proceeded to light the fire.  
  
"Sit boy we're in for a wait."  
  
The boy walked to the side of the couch that Lucius sat near and sat on his ankles with his hands folded nicely in his lap. About twenty minutes later the portrait hole burst open and in walked Severus robes billowing out behind him. When he saw Lucius in his chambers he stopped then upon seeing the boy sitting on the floor in nothing, but a small cloth he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Bad day, Severus."  
  
"No just Albus trying to wish me a happy birthday."  
  
"Oh yes of course about that Happy Birthday Severus. I brought you a present," said Lucius who was motioning to Harry who was still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I bought you this boy for your birthday Severus."  
  
"And what would you like me to do with him?"  
  
"Severus, he's a pleasure slave. I'm sure you can find something to do with him."  
  
But before Severus had time to protest, Lucius stood up.  
  
"Sorry to cut this short Severus, but the Ministry needs to see me now. Do try and enjoy your birthday my dear friend," he said winking. Lucius then flooed to his manor.  
  
Severus who was utterly bewildered as Lucius left had finally realized what was happening and turned to look at the boy who was in turn looking at him expectantly.  
  
"What is your name boy?"  
  
"Harry, Master."  
  
"Do not call me Master!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Ok ppl thatz it for now. Tell me what you think!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
To address a few questions I've been asked: Voldemort is not going to take part in this fic as far as I know for my ideas right now, but for arguments sack everything is the same except ah and world without Harry Potter as the savior of the world. He's just a pleasure slave who ended up with Severus for a master!!! Oh and for arguments sake right now itz summer. So anyway thank you to all who reviewed, I never got so many reviews before for one chapter, so THANKZ SO MUCH!!! Now on with the story.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Then what shall I call you?"  
  
"What, oh. Severus. I suppose."  
  
There was a short silence in which plenty of questions and very mad thoughts were going through Severus' mind. 'What on earth am I going to do with him?' His mind went back to what Lucius said, about Harry being a pleasure slave and being able to find something to do with him. Severus immediately made that thought leave his mind. 'No I will not use him for that, but then what am I going to do with him? I can't keep a pleasure slave in my quarters! I'm the potions professor for God sake, so I can't keep him here, but what am I going to do with him? I could always give him back to Lucius. no, no that would be rude.' He sighed then and had somehow in his mad train of thoughts ended up sitting on the couch near the boy with his eyes closed facing the fire burning brightly in front of the two. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy who having been ignored was looking at the blazing fire in the fireplace. Severus stood up suddenly and headed out. Turning around he looked at the boy and told him to follow. Then he turned around and headed towards the headmasters office surely he would be able to help him sort out all the questions racing through his mind. He suddenly became aware of how fast he was walking when he heard the loud huffing and puffing of the young boy behind him. He slowed his pace a little so that the boy could catch his breath. When they got to the headmasters office Severus gave the password which was 'chocolate frogs' and wondered for a moment why it was that the headmasters office was never breached as in seeing all you had to do to get was try every candy known to wizards. Severus knocked on Dumbledore's office and with a faint 'Come in' he entered with Harry right behind him.  
  
"Ah Severus, sit down."  
  
Severus sat down and told Harry to do so also. Harry sat down on the floor next to him and Severus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything at the moment as he was dying to get some help for Dumbledore, but of course he never showed that.  
  
"So Severus, what can I do for you?" said Dumbledore with that odd twinkle in his eye. Severus then proceeded to tell Dumbledore the whole story with a calm demeanor and then proceeded to ask what Dumbledore thought he should do about Harry as seeing he had no intentions of using him for the purpose in which he was intended, but couldn't get rid of him as it would be rude to Lucius.  
  
For a few moments Dumbledore pondered this. "Well Severus, I believe the solution is quite easy."  
  
"And what might that be Albus?"  
  
"He will live in your quarters as your new room mate."  
  
"Albus, are you mad?"  
  
"No. I think it is a splendid idea. You have always been a loner Severus and I think it is time you have someone with you, you know to keep you company. This boy is perfect for the job. He seems to listen to you and doesn't seem to want to disturb your company. I think that living in a school will do him some good and that you may instead of use him for his purpose, teach him. I don't believe that the boy has been taught anything of how to live in society, so I think you should teach him as you do all of your other students and in two years help him to get a job of his own and then he will leave to lead his own life. This way you are not disrespecting Lucius, but you are helping the boy all the same."  
  
"I suppose so headmaster, thank you."  
  
With that Severus got up to leave and the told Harry to come with him. When they were just at the door Dumbledore called after them. "Severus, do get the boy some clothes to wear, won't you?" With a quick nod Severus exited the office with Harry in tow.  
  
Once back in Severus' quarters he dug up some clothes that were small enough that the boy could manage with them for the time being and sent him to take a shower and to come and sit on the couch when he was done. About twenty minute later the boy came out now clothed in Severus clothes, which were entirely too large for him. The two sat in silence as Severus got a house elf to bring them dinner. After they had eaten it had to be at least ten o'clock and both Severus and Harry were tired from the day's events.  
  
"Go get ready for bed Harry." Snape instructed Harry to do after he had gone and brushed his teeth and changed into his sleep attire. He then proceeded to unmake the bed, so that they may sleep in it. He turned on the bedside light and got into the bed and picked up a book that was on the nightstand and proceeded to read. A few minutes after that, the boy came out of the bathroom and got into bed. Severus was aware that the boy was starring at him, but didn't plan on looking up anytime soon. After a minute or two the stare was distracting him from his reading and he turned and put the book down on the nightstand and turned back to the boy. But before he could Harry was on top of him and kissing him ravenously. He was in too much shock to realize what was happening, but he faintly registered that the boy was completely nude. After this revelation he threw the boy off of him and onto the other side of the bed.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The boy shunned away from him for a moment. In a gentler tone Severus said, "I asked you a question."  
  
"I was just doing what you told me to, Master."  
  
"I told you not to call me that and what do you mean you were doing what I told you to?"  
  
"You said that I was to get ready for bed, Mas- Severus."  
  
Severus suddenly realizing his mistake said calmly to the boy, "When I said to get ready for bed I meant get ready for sleep. Now go put on the pajamas I left you and get some sleep. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mas- Severus."  
  
"Good."  
  
After that Harry went into the bathroom and dressed in his pajamas. When he came out the light was off and his Master was facing away from him. He climbed into bed and heard by his Master's breathing that he was still awake.  
  
"Mas- I mean Severus?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Severus sighed and turned over to look at the boy and saw the hurt that shown in his eyes. "No Harry, you did nothing wrong."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Then why don't you want to sleep with me? Am I not pretty enough for you?"  
  
"You ask too many questions boy."  
  
"I'm so sorry Master I didn't mean to I'll go to sleep now forget I said anything."  
  
They were back to Master again. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'  
  
"Harry?" the boy turned over to look at him again and he had tears running down his cheeks that were slightly flushed with embarrassment and his face slightly pale from fear of his master not wanting him. "It's not that your not pretty enough Harry, I just don't do such things with slaves, none-the- less children."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He could see the question at the tip of the boy's tongue. 'Oh and how talented that tongue must be. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?' "Say what you wish to ask boy."  
  
"Oh.I. well, does that mean that.does that mean that you're going to get rid of me?"  
  
"No Harry, it means that I have higher expectations of you." He saw the relief and then fear flash through the boy's eyes. "What I mean to say is when I see fit, I am going to set you free. You see I have decided that I will be teaching you what you will need in order to survive in this world and then you will be free to go and find a job and live as a normal young man should." The boy shook his head as to say he understood. "Good now get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." And with that they laid down and went to sleep.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Ok everyone thatz it for this chapter, I know I'm going to get a lot of flames for not having any naughty scenes in this chapter, but I assure you that in the near future there will be some. Now on to business, like I mentioned before I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THE REVIEWS, THANXZ SO MUCH!!! I wouldn't mind a few more for this chapter though ^_^!!! I just wanted to tell those of you who didn't look at my users profile that I have another story which the link is below for and I have a yahoo group if you interested to join!!! And thanxz so much I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: *does a little dance* yea I got over 50 reviews, never got that before!!! Hehehehe!!! Thanxz everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Two years after Severus receives Harry as his birthday present, Harry is now an educated and mature young man. He passed every class that Severus taught him, including the classes that had to deal with eating properly and sitting in chairs rather than on floors. The two had a very good student, teacher relationship those who had seen the relationship they had would even dare to call it a father, son relationship. Severus and Harry merely called it the best and only friendship either have ever had.  
  
And while Severus remained single, Harry ended up in a relationship. His relationship started when Severus took him to the welcoming feast at Hogwarts. Severus brought Harry along in the hopes that it would be easier to be introduced into society while in your own age level. Unfortunately for the two, Harry became extremely panicked when all eyes turned to stare at him. Harry had always felt in his place while as a slave and now that he was in society as an equal he felt as if he didn't belong and he felt as though everyone knew it.  
  
Fortunately for Harry the boy who Severus sat Harry next to seem to understand his predicament perfectly. This boy whom he later found out was called Draco, was the only person, to Harry's knowledge, who didn't know his background and accepted without question.  
  
Harry was raised to like men, so when he knew better he still favored men, but now he got to chose his men and he wanted Draco and as it turns out Draco wanted him. Unfortunately for Harry though, the beautiful relationship he and Draco had ended, it all ended all in one night.  
  
It was late one night after Draco and Harry went to have a nice dinner out. The two had got back to Draco's place late because they went for drinks afterward. When they got home Draco decided that he had had enough waiting for Harry to be ready. Draco was well passed ready and was done with waiting, so he decided that getting Harry drunk was the best way to prepare him for a good run in the hay.  
  
The two stumbled into Draco's home at about two in the morning. Draco took off his and Harry's jackets and tossed them on the couch. He spun a half drunken Harry around to face him and pressed his lips to Harry's so intensely as if he was craving the taste of Harry so badly that it could kill him.  
  
Holding the kiss he led Harry up the stairs to the bedroom that they shared when Harry decided to stay the night. By the time the pair got up to the top of the staircase they were missing their shirts. Draco pushed Harry up against the door to the bedroom and began to kiss his way down Harry's jaw line and then he worked his way to Harry's earlobe which he began to suck and lick. After deciding they had been there too long, Draco pushed open the door and Draco pulled the pair over to the bed.  
  
Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and began to finish undressing him. Once the two of them were completely undressed, Draco climbed on top of Harry and whispered into his ear, "Have you ever done this before?" It took Harry a few moments to answer since he was drunk, not to mention that Draco had slipped his hand around Harry's member and was stroking it to life.  
  
"Yes, I have," panted Harry as he was beginning to get a hard on. "Good then I don't have to play around." With that said Draco reached over to the side table and pulled out some lubricant. After rubbing it all over his member, he threw it aside and positioned himself between Harry's thighs.  
  
He thrusted into Harry so fast and so completely, that Harry screamed in pain. Draco's thrusts were so fast and hurtful that Harry wanted him to stop, but was reminded of something that one of his former Masters had told him and that was no matter what never say stop, because this will be twice as bad. So Harry kept his mouth shut and after about fifteen minutes of torture, Draco came inside of Harry and he collapsed on top of him.  
  
After about two minutes Draco rolled off of Harry and wanted to snuggle up to Harry, but Harry pushed him away.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"This isn't going to work, Draco."  
  
"What do you mean this isn't going to work?"  
  
"I mean what we just did," he said in a strangled sob.  
  
"Harry I didn't mean to hurt you, but I could only wait so long."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
Draco heaved a heavy sigh and looked straight into Harry's eyes, "I mean I'm not going to wait for you any longer." At Harry's look of confusing Draco continued, "If your going to make me wait then your obviously not ready to be in a serious relationship, therefore I think we should break it off."  
  
"Oh, well if that's how you feel then, I guess I'll be going." Harry got up off the bed and picked up his boxers and pants from the floor and put them on. He then picked up his socks and shoes and headed for the door, with his back facing Draco he said, "I guess this is good bye then?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." With that Harry closed the door to the bedroom and made his way down the stairs, tripping every once in awhile, because he was blinded by his tears. He picked up his shirt that was lying on the stairs and put it on. He sat down at the bottom of the stairs and put on his socks and shoes. He then got up and got his jacket from the couch and walked to the door opening it. 'If Draco's waiting at the top of those stairs, I'll go back to him no ifs, ands, or buts,' thought Harry. He turned around and looked to the top of the stairs. 'No one.' He then walked out into the pouring rain and as he was shutting the door to the Malfoy Manor whispered with a voice hoarse from tears, "Good Bye."  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: I was actually going to make this the very last chapter, but I decided that I'd stretch it out so that it was better written, so anywayz the next chapter will be the last!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! Please R/R thanxz!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: *does a little dance* yea I got 70 reviews, never got that before!!! Hehehehe!!! Thanxz everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was still raining outside when I decided to make my way to the one place where I knew I would be taken care of. When I got to Hogwarts, I began to take the stairs down to the dungeons. 'I have to see Severus. He's the only one who cares now.' I got to the portrait that his quarters were behind and I told the man dressed in black the password. "Alone" The portrait opened, 'guess he never changed the password after all.' I walked inside and I saw the door to his lab was open a crack. I walked over to the door and opened it a little more and saw him standing over a potion stirring like he always did. I couldn't help, but stare at him. 'He really is a wonderful man. He didn't have to teach me or set me free. I was his and yet he let me go, he gave me my freedom. I'll never be able to repay him for that never.'  
  
At that point Severus turned around to get another ingredient and saw me leaning against the door frame of his private lab. He was about to smile at me and instead he got a look of concern on his face. "Harry, are you alright?" "I'm ok." 'I lied of course. I'm not ok. I just left the man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.' "Oh really then what's with the tear stains, red puffy eyes, and dismal look on your face?" "Can't get anything past you can I?"  
  
He didn't say anything as he corked the now finished potion. He put it in a holder and on a shelf. He then walked past me and ushered me to follow him into the common room and sit on the couch. We sat there for a long while and just starred into the blazing fire.  
  
"Severus, is it ok. I mean is it.. Can I. Do you think I could.. Stay here for a little while?"  
  
"Of course Harry, you know your always welcome here."  
  
"Thanks Severus."  
  
After a few moments of silence, the question I was praying he wouldn't ask; He asked. "What happened Harry?"  
  
At that point I broke down into tears. I felt his hand make its way to my shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze and turned me around. He pulled me into his arms and I cried on his shoulder for a long while. When I had finally calmed down, I sat up and wiped my eyes dry.  
  
"I broke up with Draco."  
  
"I thought you two were happy together."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"What changed that?"  
  
"You see we were having a really good night. I mean we had dinner, went out for a couple of drinks afterward, and then when we came home we did it for the first time."  
  
"And that was a problem, why?"  
  
"Because I wasn't ready, but we were too far into and something one of my former masters said about you can't say no or it will hurt more made me not say anything. So I left and he didn't even come after me. He didn't even seem to care that I was leaving."  
  
He turned me to him and wiped the fresh tears from my face. "First off you always have a right to say no. Secondly he couldn't have loved you too much if he didn't even care or see that you didn't want it. You deserve so much better and you'll find someone much better, don't worry."  
  
"No, your wrong. I'll always be alone. Alone because I'll never be able to get past my old masters. I'm always going to feel like I'm the slave and there is nothing that anyone can do to change that. No one will ever love me." I cried and in between sobs said, "Alone.always alone."  
  
Suddenly Severus pulled my chin up and pressed his lips to mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss. It wasn't demanding and it was expecting, it was nice. Severus then pulled away and Harry opened his eyes, forgetting when he closed them. "I love you, Harry. I know I shouldn't and I don't know when it started, but I feel in love with you. You don't have to say anything Harry, but I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, you'll always be loved even if the love isn't returned."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Harry then pulled Severus into a desire filled kiss. He ran his tongue along Severus lower lip begging for entrance. Severus then opened his mouth and allowed Harry entrance. Harry's tongue began to explore Severus' mouth grazing his teeth lightly and running it along the roof of his mouth. Dualing for dominance, then Harry pulled his tongue out and began to nibble on Severus' lower lip. Breaking for breath, Harry looked Severus in the eye and pulled him to his feet. He lead Severus to his bedroom while removing Severus' silk blue shirt and unbuckling his pants as Severus was removing Harry's jacket, shirt, also unbuckling Harry's pants. Once in the bedroom Harry kicked off his shoes and socks.  
  
To Harry's surprise, no delight, Severus went commando when in the privacy of his quarters. Severus then pushed Harry back onto the king sized bed and pulled of his boxers. Severus climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately, nipping and sucking on Harry's lower lip and then inserting his tongue in Harry's mouth and sucking. His tongue explored every inch of Harry's mouth before he pulled away.  
  
Severus then trailed his tongue along Harry's jaw line to his chin, back up his chin to his ear where he sucked and nipped at Harry's earlobe. Then he went to Harry's neck where he sucked and licked until he was sure it was bright red and sporting a hickey. His tongue then trailed down to Harry's chest where he licked a kissed all of it until he took Harry's left nipple in his mouth and suckled on it. Receiving a pleasure filled moan from Harry, he continued to twirl his tongue around it, suckling it until it stood erect on Harry's chest then he turned and gave the other nipple the same attention. Once both nipples stood at attention he began to kiss down to Harry's navel and nipped all around the cute little belly button that were centered in wash board abs.  
  
Then he pulled up his head and looked at Harry's pleasure filled gaze and saw the glazed over look in his eyes, the look of pure lust and.. Love? Yes love. Severus smiled. He then leaned down and began to plant butterfly kisses all up and down Harry's inner thighs. Then he wrapped his right hand around Harry's half erect member and began to pump it looking into Harry's eyes as he did so.  
  
The moans coming out of Harry's mouth were hearty, lust filled, deep, desire filled moans of pleasure. Then Severus removed his hand and received a whimper which soon turned into another deep moan when Harry felt Severus hot, warm, sticky mouth around his member.  
  
Severus took Harry's entire member into his mouth and began to suck on the delicious rod. He swirled his tongue around it. He then moaned so that the vibration sent a deep moan from out of the back of Harry's throat. When Severus felt that Harry was near climax he pulled away, receiving a very loud whimpering sound from Harry who looked at Severus with frustration at not being able to release. Then Severus pulled out a bottle of lubricant and inserted his finger into the bottle.  
  
He put one finger into Harry's entrance, loosening up the muscles, then when he felt Harry was relaxed he inserted another finger and received a deep moan. He spread his fingers in a scissor like manner inside of Harry and hit his prostate and received the deepest moan he heard from Harry yet. "Severus," said Harry between pants, "I'm.. ready."  
  
Severus pulled out his fingers and leaned up to Harry planting a kiss on his pink, swollen lips. "Harry, don't be afraid to say no." "Severus, I'm not afraid, please Severus, I need to feel you inside of me. I'm ready. I'm ready, to love you." With that Harry felt Severus completely inside of him.  
  
Severus then began to thrust in and out of Harry, slowly at first and then faster, hitting Harry's prostate every time. Then he wrapped a hand around Harry's member. He began to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. With a few more strokes Harry came all over Severus and Harry's stomach and chest. With one final thrust Severus came inside Harry, collapsing on top of him. After he caught his breath he pulled out of Harry and rolled over to the side.  
  
Pulling Harry's head onto his chest, he began stroke his hair. Severus kissed the top of Harry's head, "I love you." "I love you too, Severus. And thank you for setting me free, because you did, I'll never leave again. I love you and if you could let me go, knowing what I mean to you just to make sure I'm happy, oh Severus I'll love you forever, I promise, I'll never leave you. Oh and by the way Happy Belated Birthday. I'm the present your never going to want throw away."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The End  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I know that it was sorta misleading, I apologize for that, I originally had a different plot in mind, but I didn't like the way that was coming, so I ended up changing everything, but I was thinking of a sequel, with a bit more of Harry's knowledge from being a pleasure slave added and well I won't tell u, but anywayz when u review could u tell me. SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL!!! Thanxz to everyone who reviewed I had a lot of fun writing this for u!!! 


End file.
